The Wrath
by Anste'Dak
Summary: The Sith Warrior, Darth Anste'Dak, is tasked with taking down The Blood Army, a newly formed anti-empire group. What seemed like a usual task turns into something much more challenging and devastating. Join Anste and his crew as they fight to survive against their most powerful enemy and watch as Anste discovers his greatest enemy may be himself.
1. Intro

Hello everyone, and welcome to my first chaptered story! I've actually been planning on this for a month now and started writing it a week ago. I've got the first few chapters done but I am only going to release one chapter at a time at a steady pace. This is a fanfiction I wrote based on my Sith Warrior Anste'Dak and his companions (story does not include Broonmark.) A quick list of the characters:

Darth Anste'Dak

Vette

Jaesa Willsaam

Lt. Pierce

Malavai Quinn

Watcher Four

Please, enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1: The Blood Army

"My lord wrath, can you hear me? Don't try to move my lord, do not worry, I will take care of you. Now, do you remember how you got here?"

 **Taris**

The ship was fast approaching, gunfire rained below. "We've reached our destination, my lord." Anste stood staring at the view from the cockpit. "Very good Quinn, make landing preparations." Quinn nodded, taking control of the ship and lowering it down. Anste grabbed his two lightsabers and holstered them on his belt. Vette came out of her quarters and stood at the ready. "Ready to go when you are, my lord." He placed two of his fingers on her chin. "No need to be so formal, Vette." He kissed her. She gave a bright smile. Jaesa, his apprentice, and Lieutenant Pierce appeared behind him. "Alright everyone, remember what we're here for. Stay close to me you three, Quinn watch the ship." They headed off the ship into the swampy air.

In the past couple years a group of radicals have been growing, "The Blood Army". Lead by a man who calls himself "The Dragon", they started off as a minimal threat. However, after enough time operating unmonitored they grew their army-like group until they became a large threat to the empire. In the past few months the empire has been fighting them relentlessly. Darth Anste'Dak was sent to join the imperial forces on Taris in fending them off. Taris had a radical outpost, where they believe The Dragon was. It is Anste's job to eliminate him.

"Ugh, I've always hated this planet." Vette commented as she dirtied her boots in the swampy water. "Master, what's our plan?" apprentice Jaesa questioned, observing the area. Anste considered the question as gunfire and explosions roared in the distance. "Not many miles from here is the outpost, we need to infiltrate it and eliminate The Dragon as quickly as we arrived." Pierce loaded his gun and placed his helmet over his head. "Locked and loaded, let's do this!" Anste drew his sabers and lead his team into the dark swamps.

After wandering for miles they finally came across the outpost. Vette and Pierce readied their grappling hooks and launched themselves into the windows. Anste waited for the sound of shots before continuing. "This way, Jaesa." he ushered. The two of them, sabers drawn, circled around to the side of the outpost and bursted through the doors. "It's the sith, get them!" The Blood Army guards opened fire and the two of them deflected their shots while tearing them apart. When the last guard fell they continued into the outpost. They slowly walked the halls, cautious for an ambush. Anste took the lead, holding his saber straight in front of him. A guard leapt from behind. "Master, lookout!" Anste turned and grabbed the man's throat with the force. He began choking and dropped his weapon. The man uttered out a sentence. "Pl-pl-please let me-me g-go." Anste stared the man down and dropped him. "Get out of here before I change my mind!" The man sprinted out of the building. Jaesa smiled in approval of Anste's mercy. He had taught her in the ways of the light. Anste believed the sith should use hate as a tool, not a crutch and aimed to teach Jaesa the same. However he kept his ideals secret, of course. "Let's continue on, my apprentice." They rushed down the halls, fighting any guards they came across. Eventually they came to a halt, greeted by Pierce and Vette. "What are you two doing outside this door?" Pierce steadied himself, "We found plans to the building, my lord. The Dragon's bedroom is on the other side of this door. If he's here, he's in there." Anste prepared himself. "Alright, everyone ready? Vette get the door." Vette grabbed the door handle and stepped to the side incase anyone with a gun was waiting for them. She slowly opened the door before pushing it completely open. Pierce charged in with his gun drawn, but The Dragon was nowhere to be seen. He lowered his gun, seemingly disappointed. "Not here, sir." Anste studied the room. He knew the mission was a failure, The Dragon was most likely aware of their coming and was evacuated. "Orders, my lord?" Pierce asked. Anste let out a deep sigh. "We must return to the ship, he's not here. Reinforcements will have realized this base has gone silent and should be showing up at any minute. We have to go." They all nodded and ran out of the building with Anste behind them.

As they stepped out the front gates, an ecliptic ship hovered over them, dropping out enemy soldiers. "Run! To the ship!" They all ran back into the swamps with the soldiers firing at them. Anste and Jaesa deflected shots that came close to hitting any of them. Anste raised his hand to his earpiece. "Quinn, have the ship ready to leave, we need a quick escape!"

"Yes, my lord!" Quinn responded. They charged through the swamps, Vette and Pierce began returning fire. The number of enemies on their tail seemed to be increasing. They ran through the vines until their ship was in sight. "Quinn, get in the air!" The ship began raising up as Pierce jumped onto the hatch. Jaesa force leapt up and Vette jumped for the hatch but missed and landed back on the ground. Before jumping up himself, Anste force pushed Vette upward and she landed in the hatch with the others. Anste used the force to leap up and grabbed onto the edge of the hatch. Vette reached out her hand but right before she could grab hold a shot hit Anste in the shoulder, causing him to drop. "No!" Vette yelled out. Anste hit the ground hard and was knocked unconscious. Pierce stood tall. "Keep the ship running." He grappled down below to pick up Anste. He rolled him over and tried to shake him awake. When Pierce looked up, he was surrounded. "Leave, get out of here!" he yelled over the comm. The ship took off into the sky. Pierce could hear Vette yelling to turn the ship back over the earpiece as he ripped it out of his ear. He began firing his rifle all around him, knowing this would most likely be his last stand. "Eat this you bastards!" He turned to fire behind him but was greeted by a fist, knocking him out as well. The soldiers loaded up both Anste and Pierce. Anste opened his eyes and saw them being pushed into a ship. He was too weak to fight back. "Send these two to our facility on Makeb, The Dragon will want to see them."


	3. Chapter 2: Makeb Prison

"Are you still with me, my lord? Please wake up. We can't do this without you."

 **Makeb**

Anste felt rumbling around him. It shook him awake. Everything was blurry, they must have injected drugs into him. He looked around and saw he was still in the ship he was loaded onto. He turned to his left and saw Pierce laying, still asleep. Anste tried sitting up but it hurt to even try. He layed back down and dozed back into sleep. When he was asleep, he didn't remember much, but you felt like his mind was infested. His brain hurt and he couldn't escape it. Hours seemed to go by with him not opening his eyes once, but in an instant he was awake. He jolted up and appeared to be in a cell. He ran up to the bars and tried force them open, but the drugs injected in him must have weakened him. "Don't bother, it's useless" said a familiar voice from the other side of the cell. It was Pierce. "Lieutenant, where are we?" Anste questioned. "A Blood Army POW prison on Makeb." Pierce stood up. "You were unconscious when they brought us in here, then they took you away and didn't bring you back for five hours. Who knows what they did to you." Anste sat, feeling cloud headed. "We need out of here." Pierce shook his head. "Not until there's an opportunity. It's useless to try now." Anste laid on a blanket on the floor and rested himself, not knowing what to do. This prison was a very poor place. It was nasty, moss growing on the walls, water dripping from the ceiling, it was practically falling apart.

He re awoke the next morning, he must have dozed off. "Mealtime you scum!" the warden yelled down all the cells. The gates opened and hoards of life-drained imperials flowed out of their cells towards the cafeteria. "Let's go eat, my lord." Pierce walked into the crowds of men, Anste followed. They stumbled into the cafeteria and took a seat. The warden had a man get up and handed him a bucket of soft foods. The man walked around, handing every prisoner something to eat. Anste and Pierce sat eating quietly. There was nothing to say. Overhead the cafeteria was a large window. Two figures appeared in the window, Anste recognized the body shapes but couldn't place em'. They watched as the prisoners ate and they even pointed at Anste's table a few times.

After they ate, everyone went back into their cells. "We'd better rest my lord, if we are gonna break out someday we'll have to be well and rested." Anste laid back in the same spot as before. "Nothing else to do." He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He opened them and it was the next day, who knew he could sleep so much? With the war going on he hadn't had much time to. This became a routine, laying down then waking up. It's all he had to do. No one depended on him anymore, the only responsibility he had was to remember to wake up and not drift into a permanent sleep. Weeks went by without him even knowing how many, now he has awoken again. He sat up and there was another guy passing out food, but this time through cell doors. "There was a fight in the cafeteria" Pierce said. "They locked down the room, gonna have us eat in our cells." Anste crawled over to the cell door and reached out his hands for food. The man, seemingly a young imperial, reached his hand into the bucket and dropped a small piece of food into Anste's hand. Anste crawled back to his spot, splitting the food in half and tossing the other half to Pierce. As he began to dig into the food he found a little piece of something white sticking out of the food. He pulled it out gently and unfolded a small piece of paper. It read: "Wakeup call tomorrow, we riot".


	4. Chapter 3: We Riot

"What do you know, my lord? There is something you know that we don't. What do you know?"

The sun rose, neither Anste or Pierce slept. They were ready. If this prison was planning a riot that was their ticket out. Guards were walking down the halls past cell doors, just having everyday conversation. Unaware that this will not be an everyday type of day. "Alright maggots, time to get moving!" the warden yelled. They all came cell to cell unlocking the doors and letting them out. They all stood out in the open of the cellblock. They all looked at each other, waiting for someone to make the first move. Then all the sudden, a man screamed from the crowd of people.

The warden ran over to investigate and saw two prisoners fighting each other. He grabbed them both and threw them away from each other. "What the hell is going on over here?!" A very tall prisoner towered over him from behind, grabbed his neck, and snapped it. "Run for the doors!" yelled one of the prisoners and everyone ran while yelling. Anste and Pierce ran together, following the crowd. Guards ran to stop the prisoners but they were getting knocked out of the way too easy. They would have to shoot to kill. They busted through a door that led into the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, on the walkway above, waited gunmen. They began spraying fire into the crowd of prisoners. "Take cover!" Everybody separated to hide behind something. Pierce ran up to a table and flipped it over, using it as cover for the two of them. "We can no longer swarm together, we're on our own now". Anste looked around the room of dead prisoners and hiding prisoners. "So it's every man for himself then". Anste picked up the table as best he could, he was still weak, and used it as a moving shield to the door. Pierce followed. He eventually couldn't carry it any longer and dropped it. The guards began to fire directly at them. They couldn't hide now, they had to run. They ran for the exit and made it through the door before getting hit.

A few other prisoners made it out too but Anste never noticed, survival was his top priority. Most of the prisoners got mowed down in the cafeteria, they lost the advantage of numbers. They continue to push through the swarms of guards until they reached the door to the courtyard, an area of the prison that no one had ever been allowed access to. It was reserved for prisoners who the warden made deals with, but no one ever had. They spread out all over the courtyard, looking for escape routes. "Look, over here, my lord!" yelled out Pierce. He had found a storage garage. He grabbed the door and forced it up and open. They scurried inside, while the other prisoners are being shot at, and closed the door. It was nearly pitch black, they couldn't see a thing. "What's our plan, my lord?" Anste thought to himself, for once in his life he had no plan. Even in his darkest hours he always had an angle, but not now. "We got to find an opening, or a place weak enough to make an opening, and get off of this planet, back to Dromund Kaas". Anste felt around to help him find his way around the garage. He placed his hand on something cold and steel. He recognized the material, and the feel of the object. He reached farther around it and felt a panel. "Pierce, I know how we're getting out of here."

The guards looked around for remaining prisoners. Every prisoner was dead. "What a mess, what are we gonna do now without prisoners?" Then, seemingly out of the blue, the garage door busted open and flying out of it was a landspeeder. Anste was driving and Pierce in the passenger seat. They busted through the fence and rode off into the land. The wind blew against their face but they didn't care, it felt like freedom. "Won't be long till they come after us, my lord." Anste looked in the side view mirror and still no guards in sight. "Just get ready to dodge some bullets, Lieutenant." Before long, the sound of approaching landspeeders were present. Anste picked up speed, as fast as the vehicle could go, but the guard's speeders caught up and began firing shots. "Keep your head down!" Pierce yelled out. The race to escape bagan. A speeder came close next to them and Pierce had no choice but to play it risky. He leapt from their speeder to the enemy's and grabbed the gun from the man shooting. He shot one and kicked the other guard off. He took control of the landspeeder and flew it alongside Anste, firing back at the other speeders. Gunfire grew more intense. Anste looked back and saw Pierce piloting and shooting at the same time a ways behind him. He turned back to face the path and saw a roadblock set up. Metal walls were set up with armed men and missiles. "Pierce! Turn right!" Anste drifted to the right off the path. Pierce turned and saw the roadblock. He looked at Anste, he looked at the men firing at him. As far as he's concerned he has one job, to serve his lord. "Pierce! Freedom is this way!" Anste stopped his speeder. "Then be free, my lord!" he closed his eyes and drove straight into the missile silos. The roadblock blew into a ball of flames, the guards chasing him blew to pieces as well. Anste stood on his seat and looked deep into the smoke. "Lieutenant!". No response. He heard the noise of incoming ships, he had to leave. "Damn it!" he took off on his speeder and ended up in a port. A ship was unloading cargo. He hopped out of his speeder and ran into the ship while the pilot was outside. He took over the controls and blasted off. He was off Makeb, now back to the capital, with one less men than he arrived with.


	5. Chapter 4: Reinstatement

"What do you know about the lieutenant, Pierce? At least what do you think you know?"

 **Dromund Kaas**

"What have you been through?" "How did you get captured?" "How did you escape?" Nothing but questions when he returned to the empire. He got tired of hearing them. He spent two days in some hospital. They believe he suffered some sort of mental damage. When he was released, he was supposed to go to the town square of Kaas City. He went to the meetup location and sat on a bench. Before long, a shuttle pulled up. The door slid open and a man wearing imperial clothing stepped out. He walked up and held out his hand. "Watcher Four, Imperial Intelligence. I'm to take you to Darth Marr's stronghold." Anste shook his hand. "Nice to meet you. What does the Darth want with me?" The watcher turned and opened the door to the shuttle. "That's not for me to say. Please, get in." Anste hopped into the shuttle and together they flew to Marr.

The shuttle landed on the platform and The Watcher stepped out, ushering Anste to follow. They walked up to the door. Watcher entered in a code and the doors opened. "I will be waiting outside sir, he's inside." Anste nodded his head and walked in. He walked down a long hallway, longer than what he thought necessary. He saw a door was open so he walked inside. Marr was sitting, waiting for him. "Please, come in wrath." Anste came in and stood attentive. "What's this about Marr?" Marr rose. "You must complete your mission, you must kill The Dragon. If he's capable of capturing a Sith Lord who knows what else he's capable of." Anste nodded, "I never had any intention of letting that bastard live." Marr seemed approving, can't tell if he's smiling. "I've gathered your old team from their posts and had them sent to your old ship, you're getting your life back." Anste grinned. "Thank you very much Marr. I was wondering if I'd see them or it again." Marr nodded. "The Watcher will brief you, dismissed." Anste walked out of the stronghold and the Watcher was still waiting, holding his hands behind his back. "Get back in the shuttle, I'll give you the rundown."

The shuttle took back off into the air, headed to the spaceport. "Your team is waiting for you at your port. Your mission is to accompany the war against The Blood Army, starting with Tatooine. We traced their ships there a week ago, and sent more and more soldiers in until now it looks like a miniature battlefield. I will be going with you to make sure you are all situated. It's been awhile since you were on the front lines." Anste seemed offended they'd assign a babysitter to him, but he was not going to complain. They arrived at the spaceport and proceeded to his docking bay. He stepped out of the elevator to see three familiar faces waiting for him. "It's really you!" yelled Vette, running over and hugging him. The Watcher turned around and whistled. Anste leaned down to whisper. "I've missed you too Vette." Malavai stepped forward. "It is good to see you again, my lord. I have prepped the ship for flight and the coordinates for Tatooine are punched in." Anste nodded. "We are ready to fight the Blood Army when you are, master." Anste walked into his ship followed by, Quinn, Vette, Jaesa, and The Watcher. Their journey begins.


End file.
